The present invention relates to a closure-spout assembly for liquid containers.
Containers for gasoline or other volatile or corrosive liquids typically include a threaded collar which defines an opening to the container and a closure-spout assembly which, in a storage configuration, provides a closure for the container and in a pouring configuration provides a pour spout. For example, in the Bianco U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,378, a reversible closure-spout assembly is disclosed which includes a threaded cap having a central opening, an annular gasket in the cap, and a flexible pour spout having a outwardly projecting flange at one end. Attached to the flange is a disk-shaped sealing member, a portion of which forms a seal with the threaded cap in a storage configuration, while in a pouring configuration, liquid can flow from the container through slots in the disk-shaped member and out through the spout.
A problem which may occur with a closure-spout assembly of this type arises from the fact that the flange and flexible spout are typically made of metal and interconnected by brazing or soldering. Occasionally, the solder or brazing compound does not form a complete seal between the flange and spout, leaving small openings or gaps therebetween. Also, due to the exigencies of manufacturing, the flange is not always attached to the spout such that it is flush with its end, but rather is spaced slightly away from the end of the spout such that the end of the spout forms a slightly raised lip or rim. This lip, together with the shape of the flange, forms an annular depression at the joint between the flange and spout.
Thus, when arranged in the pouring configuration, the fluid pressure on the annular slot may force the fluid to flow through the gaps left in the joint between the flange and tube, resulting in the fluid leaking from the container along the outside of the spout.
Accordingly, there is a need for a closure-spout assembly which is less likely to be formed with gaps which permit the fluid flowing through the spout to leak over the outer surface of the spout. There is also a need for a closure-spout assembly which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and which does not require expensive materials. Such a closure-spout assembly should also be usable with presently existing containers such as gasoline cans.